Haunted By Our Past
by BellaLuna2369
Summary: FBI Agent, Edward Cullen goes undercover to get close to the infamous Mob family, the Volturi. The Volturi are connected to Edward's terrible past, they are the reason he joined the FBI. While undercover he meet's Isabella Volturi, the mob's daughter. They fall for one and other. Can they overcome these obstacles infront of them or will they burn and crash? Agentward and Mobella.
1. Prologue

**AN: So I'm back with my second story! I'm excited to get this story started and see what you guys think about this story. I've worked on this story for a very long time to get it right. This story will be very different then my other story 'How My Best Friend Became A Hot Mess' which I'm very happy about the attention it got for my first story. Hopefully this will get the same response. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight obviously. I don't own Bella and Edward. I just use them as my inspirations.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Epov**

My life was simple once ago. I had lived my life and did everyday normal things. Well as normal as I could possibly be as a FBI agent.

I had followed all the rules and done my job to a tee. Never got distracted on a case and let myself get caught up in the lies that I told for my cover. It was just one case that ruined it all.

One case that I took that changed my life forever. It wasn't supposed to happen yet it did and now it's too late to take it back.

How did I end up in jail? How did my career go downhill because of one case that was supposed to be simple? The one I worked my whole career to get to.

"Cullen!" One of the guards said.

I was sitting in the cafeteria, eating what they call food.

"You got a visitor."

I nodded and got up.

I followed the guard to the visitor room and sat on the table.

I waited for the visitor to come.

I saw a small flash of dark short hair on a short girl.

As soon as she saw me, I knew something was wrong.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked as soon as she sat down.

"It's B-…" She couldn't finish since tears were falling down her face and she was choking back tears.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

She shook her head.

"She's dying Edward. She's not the girl I met. She might as well be dead. She even said she wanted to be dead already."

I closed my eyes tight and tighten my fist. I couldn't do this.

"I need to see her. Alice, have her see me, please."

"She doesn't want to see you Edward. I'm sorry." She whispered.

Tears fell down my face and I swear my heart felt like it was being stabbed.

"I need to see her. I need to talk to her."

"She doesn't want to see you after all of this happened. She barely even wants to see me."

"Please take care of her, Ally. Not for just my sake but for…" I couldn't finish, I was so broken over how Bella was feeling.

"I will Edward. I always will. Even if she doesn't show it, she still loves you and misses you. I just thought you should know that."

I nodded.

"Thanks Ally."

She nodded and got up.

"I should head back. Everyone misses you. We all want you back home." She said.

"I doubt they do, especially dad. I'm a disgrace. I won't be showing my face there for a long time once I get out of here, Al. I'll be long gone."

I got up and walked over to the guard, who took me back in.

I walked to my jail cell and thought about what Alice said. Bella was dying because of me and she blames me for what I did. She hates me so much that she doesn't want to see me.

I'm a terrible person. I can't say that I regret taking this case because that would mean I regret meeting the one person who has gotten through to me and loves me. I don't regret it but I do regret how everything went.

I just want to be with Bella and have her in my arms once again.

**~HBOP~**

**Bpov**

I was laying on the hospital bed, looking out the window.

How could everything change so drastically in just 48 hours? This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this should be happening. It had to be a dream.

I would wake up and be in bed and none of this had ever happened.

But it wasn't a dream. It was all real. I was actually living this nightmare and I couldn't just open my eyes to have this all disappear.

It wasn't that easy but when has my life ever been easy.

I've lived a difficult life since I was born. What would make that change now?

I had hoped _he_ would be the one thing to change my life for the better. _He _had me believing in a life that could be in my reach. A life where I could have a normal family, build a family with _him_.

I couldn't believe what had happened that faithful night.

I shouldn't be shocked that my life was still a lie and that people were always constantly lying to me. I just trust too easily.

Because of _them_, I was lying in a hospital bed, dying, fighting for my life.

Not just mine but _our_ lives were in danger

I can't believe _he _lied to me and used me for his personal gain.

There wasn't any use in living this life anymore when I had absolutely no one here besides me.

I just wish everything could go back to the way it was but it wouldn't change anything because I don't really regret what happened. I just hate what happened during it all.

Maybe this was where my life was always supposed to end up at, in a hospital bed fighting for my life.

The way it happened though, wasn't what I expected to put me there in the first place.

I should have ran when I had the chance but instead I stayed all because I didn't want to leave _him_ behind in this world I was born in. I stayed for _him_.

I closed my eyes and _his_ face flashed through my mind.

I smiled and felt a tear fall down my face.

"Goodbye Edward." I whispered right before I stopped fighting and let myself go into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Walk Down Memory Lane

******AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I've been busy with school and to top if all off my computer ended up acting weird and it took awhile to get back up and running again. But now that it's working I'm back on. So hope this chapter makes up for my time away.**

**Please review and let me know what you think about this story.**

* * *

**Ch. 1: Walk Down Memory Lane**

**EPOV**

_I was playing with my toys on the floor in the living room. I was waiting for my parents to come home from their dinner date._

_ My babysitter, Esme was sitting at the armchair, reading some book. I crawled over to her and tugged on her pant leg._

_ "Mimi?" I called out to her._

_ I couldn't really say her name since I was 5 years old and barely learning how to say certain words. So that was my nickname for her._

_ "Yes sweetie?" She answered, putting her book down and looking down at me._

_ "When is daddy and mommy coming home?" I asked her._

_ "They should be here very soon baby." She said looking at her watch and then looked out the window with this worried look in her eyes._

_ I could tell that something was wrong was happening._

_ Soon there was a knock on the front door that made Mimi jump._

_ Mimi got up and went to open the door. I heard voices but didn't hear what was said. The voices were muffled and very low._

_ Then I heard footsteps running towards me and in came Mimi with this scared look in her eyes. She lifted me up in her arms and held me tight against her._

_ "What's wrong Mimi?" I said touching her face and trying to wipe the tears off her face._

_ She grabbed my coat and put it on me. She just shook her head._

_ There were police men waiting by the doorway._

_ She started walking out the house. I looked over her shoulder and saw the police men following us outside._

_ She then got into a police car. Sitting next to us in the car was Uncle Garrett. He works with my daddy._

_ "Uncle Gar, where we going?" I asked him._

_ "Somewhere. Don't worry little buddy." He said but was looking forward while driving the car._

_ We soon arrived at a hospital and we were soon sitting at a waiting room._

_ "Why we here Mimi?" I asked but she didn't seem to hear me._

_ "I don't want to go in there," Mimi said. "Not with Edward. Not until I know for sure what's going on." She told Uncle Gar._

_ "Why we here Uncle Gar? I no sick. I feel good. I no see doctor." I said._

_ "Don't worry buddy. You're not going to see a doctor." He said rubbing my back._

_ Soon a doctor came in the waiting room looking at us._

_ "Are you the family of the Cullens?" He said._

_ "Yes. How are they?" Uncle Gar said wrapping his arms around Mimi and I._

_ "Mr. Cullen has suffered a few cracked ribs and some bruising. He has dislocated his shoulder and also suffered a concusion. After a couple of days of recovery he should be just fine." The doctor said._

_ I didn't understand a word he say. What was wrong with my daddy?_

_ "Where's daddy?" I asked._

_ "He's resting buddy. He got hurt and now he needs to sleep it off buddy." Uncle Gar said._

_ "Where's mommy?" I asked._

_ Uncle Gar turned to the doctor._

_ "What about Mrs. Cullen?" He asked the doctor._

_ "I'm sorry to say that she didn't make it."_

_ Mimi started crying._

_ "I want mommy!" I started crying._

**~HBOP~**

I woke up with a start in my room, covered in sweat. My hair and body was drenched in sweat.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to calm my breathing down.

I finally got it in control and got up to go to the bathroom.

I went to the sink and looked into the mirror. I turned on the sink faucet and splashed water on my face. I wiped my face and chest with the towel.

I took another look at myself in the mirror and saw that I had bags under my eyes. Proof of not a good night's rest because of that nightmare.

I had been reliving that night over and over again ever since that night happened.

It has been hard on me ever since I lost my mother.

At first I didn't know what caused her death. My dad never told me since I apparently was too young to know the truth.

Once I turned 16, did my dad finally told me the whole story about my mother's death.

My dad and mom were out having dinner since my dad finally came back from a work trip. On their way back home someone was shooting at their car and trying to crash into them. They drove their car right into there's a pushed it against a wall. That didn't stop them from continuing to shoot at their car which killed my mother.

I became an angry person once I found out how she died.

I started acting out a bit. Rebelling as you can imagine.

As soon as I finished high school, I followed my dad's footsteps and went into becoming an FBI undercover agent.

The only real reason I even became an agent was because I wanted revenge on my mother, Elizabeth Masen Cullen's death.

It broke my father's heart to pieces. Esme was there for us though. God bless her soul. She stepped up and became a mother figure to me, the woman in the house.

She was a mom for me and helped me through my teenage troublesome years.

It wasn't till I was 13 years old when Esme and my father, Carsile, finally started dating.

When I was 16, they finally got married and a year later, Esme became pregnant with my little baby sister Kate 'Katie' Cullen.

Six year later, I'm 23 years old and about to finally get the Volturi's case.

The Volturi's are one of the most dreadful and dangerous crime family. Yes they are mafia, more importantly the most powerful Italian mob family.

My father was undercover, working the Volturi case. But once they found out that he was an FBI agent, they went after him. They expected him to be alone so they wanted to kill him. Instead of killing Carsile, they killed my mother.

Carsile says they had no clue about his family. They thought he was a single man since his file didn't list us at all to keep us safe. So they never thought to go after us since to them, we didn't exist.

I've been trying to find a way to get the Volturi's case and after 5 years of working hard to get to the case, I finally got it but not without saying my boss wasn't very willing to give it to me at first.

I finally snapped myself out of it and got ready to head to the office for briefing.

I got dressed in my navy blue suit pants, a black button up and my grey pea coat. It get's pretty cold here in Seattle. I put on my dress shoes and tried fixing my hair but it was no use since my hair has a mind of its own.

I head into the garage and got into my silver Volvo. Emmett liked to think that it was a soccer mom's car and always liked to make fun of me for it.

I drove off towards headquarters. I was soon parking and walked inside the building.

"Eddie, my man!" I turned around to see Emmett running up to me.

Emmett has been my best friend since for as long as I can remember. He has always been there for me through countless times that I've fucked up. Anytime I've been getting my ass in trouble, he has always had my back.

We both went into training together to become an FBI agent. He didn't want me to go through it alone without someone reliable to have my back. I couldn't have asked for a better partner.

"What did I say about calling me that." I told him while walking to the elevator.

"Yeah, I know but your reaction is too funny." He said, following right behind me.

We both got into the elevator and headed up.

"So are you ready bro? Today's the big day." Em said, excitedly.

You would think Em was a big tough guy with the way he looks. He's this big guy with huge muscles that would crush you like a peanut but once you got to know him, he's just this big ole teddy bear. He's a kid inside really.

"Yeah, you know I am. I've been training for this case and we finally got it."

"I know man." Em said clapping my shoulder.

We soon got to our floor and headed towards Garrett's office.

Garrett is like my uncle since he was my dad's former partner. Now he's my boss. But because of him there since the day I was born, it has him very protective of me especially since he promised my dad to keep me safe and away from the Volturi case.

No matter how hard Garrett tried to keep me away from that case, he even has someone to answer to. I was put on this case because I'm good at what I do, so he had no choice but to put me on this case.

We walked into the Garrett's office and I wasn't surprised to see him already there, waiting for us. He's anxious about me taking on this case.

"There you boys are. I was kind of hoping you had changed your mind about taking on this case Edward." Garrett said to me as Em and I sat down across from him.

"You know I've worked fucking hard to get this case since I decided to join, Gar." I exclaimed.

There was no way he was stopping me from doing what I needed to do. Not even my dad or Esme could change my mind.

He nodded to me with this sad look in his eyes.

"Well Em, you are going to be working on the inside at one of the Volturi's many clubs as a bouncer/security personal." He said handing Em his file.

"Awesome!" He fist pumped.

"You will be known as Embry Banner and work in Eclipse. Now Edward, you're going to be doing two jobs."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well your priority was to work as a security at Aro's building but we just got word that Aro has a 21 year old daughter attending college here in Seattle and she is his one weakness. So if you want to get close to Aro, you first need to get close to her."

"How am I going to do that?" I said.

"You're going to be her Sociology professor. Have her take tutoring lessons and try to get as close as possible. We need to get close to her to get her comfortable enough to talk about her family life. See if she'll cooperate with us and help us with the case."

"You expect her to just give up her own father?!" I yelled.

"If she doesn't approve of the things her father does and if she's the complete opposite of him then she'll do it. She'll help if she wants to put a stop to him and the activities he is doing." Gar said.

"Fine. What's my second job then?" I asked Gar.

"You're going to work as a security inside Aro's club. Same club as Emmett. The reason is because my source says it's the club most frequented by Aro, his brothers and his daughter. The quicker we can infiltrate them, the quicker we can put an end to Aro harming innocent people."

We both nodded at him.

Garrett then handed me my file. I opened it and read through my file.

I was to be Anthony Masen. I've been arrested for drug possession and intent to sell, DUI, speeding and gun possession as a teenager and through my college years.

"Edward you will start your security job tonight, as well as you Em. Monday you'll start your teaching job, Edward." Gar said.

"Okay I said, still looking through my file. As well as my alias information, there was info on Aro, Marcus and Cauis, his brothers. As well as Aro's daughter, a Isabella Marie Volturi.

"Gar, why isn't there a photo of Isabella?" I asked.

"No one seems to have known about an existence of Aro's daughter until very recently. Our source just gave us the information. No one from our office knows about her and no one else knew Aro had a daughter. That's why it's your job to find out everything there is to know about her. See why Aro kept her out of the everyone's sight that not one person knew about her. Knowing Aro he would want her to be more involved in the business, so why keep her away from it?."

"Why not Emmett?" I asked.

"Because even though Em is a nice guy,he has nothing in common with her unlike you." He said leaning on his desk to look at me.

"What do I have in common with the mob's daughter?"

"Not having a father around because of his job. Being put in danger because of it and losing your mother because of it." He said, looking me straight in the eye. "That's what you have in common with a mob's daughter. If she's anything like you then she would want to help put an end to all of this and get away from the business that caused her so much pain."

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? I am really excited about this story. I will try to update this story sometime soon. Probably in 2 weeks.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Ch2:My Childhood as a Mobsters Daughter

**AN: I know it's been awhile and I am so sorry about that. Real life reared it's ugly butt in the most crazy way. Busy with school and then had family coming to visit. But I am back now. I hope i still have readers out there excited about this story.**

**This chapter is in Bella's point of view. Hope you enjoy and let me know which point of view you enjoy more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor the characters.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: My Childhood as a Mobster's Daughter**

_**BPOV**_

"Isabella, it's time to go to the shooting range for your practice shooting." My father, Aro said.

"Yes father. I know. I'm ready." I replied back to him.

"Jasper will be taking you. Do no and I repeat do not sneak away from Jasper. He is there for your protection. You know in my line of work there are people out there who want to harm and will do that by harming you."

"I know father. It's just annoying since he's always around when I'm out with friends. People are starting to think he's my boyfriend or something and it's not true." I said, exasperatedly.

"Well good. That will keep the boys away from you. I don't want any boy thinking he can have my little girl."

"Like I needed help with that already." I mumbled under my breath so he wouldn't hear.

"Now go off to your practice." He said, excitedly like I was off to a piano lesson instead of a shooting range. If only it was the opposite instead.

"Bye father." I said, going over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving his office.

The reason why I'm going to the shooting range was because my father thought it would be good to learn how to protect myself. Learning how to shoot was crucial for me to know in case of anything.

Why do I need to know how to protect myself?

My father is the Don of the infamous Volturi mafia. Yes my father, Aro, is a mobster. The Mobster.

Just muttering the word Volturi in Seattle, has people in fear. Volturi are very ruthless. I don't even want to get into what I know about what's going on in here. It's just too disturbing to know my own father is in charge of it all.

My mother, Renee, was having an affair with Aro. She was married to some other guy who was a cop in a small town far from here.

She came to Seattle for a girl's vacation with some friends. They ended up going to one of Aro's clubs. He had happened to be there. When he saw her, he just went up to her. I don't know the rest but I do know that he ended up taking her to his place and slept with her, which resulted in her getting pregnant with me.

As soon as Aro found out that she was pregnant, he went after her and brought her back to Seattle.

Aro said the day I was born was the happiest day of his life. He was proud to have me as his daughter, someone to pass the business off to.

As soon as Renee was able to leave the hospital, she left. I don't know how she looks like but I hear that I look a lot like her.

Aro said that she wasn't too thrilled about being pregnant and when I was born she left without even bothering to try to take me with her. Apparently as soon as she found out she was pregnant and that Aro came after her, she wanted to have an abortion but Aro stopped her before she could do it.

But growing up surrounded by crime, blood, money and sex wasn't something a child should grow up around. It really impacts a child's life.

I grew up knowing about drugs, alcohol, murders and sex trafficking. That was the only things I saw with my own eyes by accidentally saw. I saw a lot of things my five year old eyes shouldn't have seen.

As soon as I was old enough to hold a gun, that Aro start my shooting lessons.

As soon as I was in high school did Aro assign me a bodyguard to be with me 24/7. It was easy to have a bodyguard to follow me to all my classes since he himself was in high school.

Jasper Whitlock was the same age as me. He was part of the mafia but not willingly. Like me, he was a part of it by blood. His father had trained him to take over his role as protector of the Volturi family.

Jasper and I grew up together. We played together and distracted one another from our family lives. He was my best friend and older brother for all intent and purposes.

The only reason Jasper willingly went into the mafia early was so that he could protect me. He didn't want some creep like James to watch over me.

James was this pervert on the mafia. He would try to get me to sleep with him but I always turned him down. Jasper would keep me away from him and James hated that.

Before I got to the front door I was called.

"Isabella come here."

I smiled and went into the kitchen where my godfather Marcus was sitting down at the island with our butler, Nahuel.

Marcus is my father's brother.

"Marcus!" I ran over and hugged him and gave him a kiss.

"Mi Bella. I see you are off to those hideous shooting lessons again." He said with a distaste look on his face.

Marcus didn't like the idea of me holding a gun and shooting with it. He thought I was too young to learn it at the age of 14 years old. Marcus was very old fashioned.

He wasn't happy with the idea of me being a part of the mafia. He constantly fights with my father to try to convince to let me live a normal life, away from this lifestyle.

"Yes but I hate them."

"I know. But it's good to know that you can protect yourself. I just hate that he had you start them so young."

I nodded.

"Miss. Isabella you must get going before your father comes down and sees that you are still here." Nahuel said.

"Thanks Nahuel. Bye Marcus." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and left.

I was soon outside and in the backseat of a black SUV with Jasper driving us to the gun range.

"I see you're not excited to go to the gun range once again." Jasper said, smiling at me through the interior rearview mirror.

"How can you tell?" I said sarcastically.

"Just think of it this way, after shooting practice we can go to Eclipse and just relax." He said.

"Sounds like a plan bud." I said with a smile.

We continued driving towards the gun range in silence. I just looked out the window, watching the buildings flash by.

**~HBOP~**

"Hurry up and get dress so we can go. Rose will be here in 10 minutes!" Jasper screamed out to me.

I was in my bedroom, putting the finishing touches on my outfit. I decided to wear this strapless, sparkly black dress and I paired it off with black strappy heels that made my legs look like it could go on for miles. I put on this nice silver chain necklace, silver bracelet and a silver ring. I put on my diamond stud earrings that my father got for me for my birthday.

I fixed my make-up one last time. I did my eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow but instead of lipstick I put on just Chap Stick. I didn't need to overdo the make-up now.

I grabbed my clutch and walked out of my bedroom.

I went downstairs and found Rose sitting down next to Jasper. I swear they look so alike with their blonde hair and distinguished good looks. They looked like models. They could pass as twins.

They both had striking similar features. Their bright blue eyes, tanned skin and same heights. I would believe they were brother and sister if I didn't know them.

"About time, Bella! It took you long enough." Rose said, standing up.

She was wearing a red, short, strapless dress. She had her hair down in waves. She definitely looked like a model.

"Sorry but not all of us are lucky enough to wake up looking as gorgeous as you first thing in the morning."

"Aw shucks. Thanks doll."

"Let's go ladies before it gets too late." Jasper said.

"Sure thing master." Rose said sarcastically and walked outside with her arms wrapped in mine.

We went outside and got inside the car.

Jasper started driving us to Eclipse.

"So did you guys go gun shooting today?" Rose asked.

I nodded with a groan.

Rose didn't exactly grow up in this world. She was dating the infamous Royce King II. He was a hit man for my father and very brutal about it. He tortured them into a slow and painful death. He wanted to very much be my father's number one but my father was against the idea for the fact that Royce snapped very easily and could easily get the whole operation killed.

In my opinion he's an ass. I don't know what Rose see's in him in the first place.

He treats her like dirt and a piece of meat. To him, she's just something to wear when they're out in public. He likes being envied by people just for the fact that Rose is one of the few gorgeous women out there with her curves and beautiful face. Rose used to be so confident and not afraid to speak her mind but a few months after she started dating Royce she became timid and afraid to even look around the room.

Whenever I asked her why the sudden change she would just laugh it off and change the subject. I try my best to keep her away from him as much as possible but it's hard considering that he's always around my home for my father.

I try to tell her to leave him but she always argues that I'm jealous that she has an amazing boyfriend and I don't even have a boyfriend. I can't tell her what to do. I'm not her mother.

We then were in front of the entrance of Eclipse. We got out and headed inside without waiting in line which caused a lot of people to boo and whine like little bitches.

Rose leaned into me once we got inside the club. She leaned closer to my ear.

"I see your dad hired a new bouncer." She said, pointing to a guy standing near the bathrooms, wearing all black.

He was a tall guy with huge muscles. Brown curly like hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yeah it seems so. Surprisingly my father didn't mention hiring a new bouncer. Normally he would introduce me to him so I know who to go to when I'm in trouble."

She nodded and looked around.

"Well has hired more than one?"

"No, he never has. Why?" I asked, confused.

"Well I'm just assuming he didn't bother with introductions since there are two of them." She said.

I looked at where she was pointing at and I couldn't believe my eyes.

This guy was a God. His jawline was unbelievably sexy. His emerald eyes were deep but held this void of emotion in them. His hair was a cooper bronze mess. Sticking up everywhere like he just woke up or just had sex. Which I can believe with the way he looks.

Then the way he looked in that outfit, dressed in all black. He had a fit body. Not big as the other guy but not as small as Jazz.

Caught up in my ogling of him, I didn't notice he was staring at me until I looked up to his eyes. Those emerald green eyes caught me in this trance. I couldn't break away from his stare for some reason.

There was no looking away from this guy.

"Bella?" Rose knocked her elbow into my arm.

"What?" I said, breaking the stare and looking at her.

"You haven't heard a word I said didn't you?"

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I said we should go introduce ourselves to muscle man over there." She said with a smile.

"Rose you have a boyfriend." Jazz said.

"So? I can look and be friends with the guy." She snapped at Jasper.

"He's right, Ro. You know Royce wouldn't be happy with you looking at the guy much less become friends with him." I told her.

Royce is very possessive of Rose. He knows that guys want her but he literally will beat any guy that looks at her and then he yells at her like she asks for them to stare at her. He will blame the way she looks and dress if guys stare.

"You guys are party poopers. Don't let me have fun." She said before walking away towards the bar.

"I don't know how I can protect Rose from him if she deliberately does things to get him mad." Jazz said.

I shook my head and looked at him.

"I don't know Jazz. Just go keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do something that will cause Royce to be angry."

He nodded and walked away towards Rose at the bar.

I looked back to where the sex god was but he was gone.

Well damn! How am I supposed to find him and get to know him now?

Fucking Rose! I blame her for distracting and breaking my stare off with sex god bouncer.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Please review to let me know.**


End file.
